


Flirt Face

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, Flirting, M/M, Makeouts, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek does not have a Flirt Face. ...okay, maybe he does with Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Derek Flirts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26534) by hieroglyphical. 



> Things happen when I see Derek Hale's face, man.

“You did the face again,” Erica says as Derek holds her hand tight, taking away the pain from the nearly fatal wounds Kali had given her. “At Scott.”

Derek's eyebrows raise in question. “What are you talking about?”

Erica scoffs that turns into a pained wince. “You know the face,” she states seriously. “The flirt face.”

“The _what_?” he asks incredulously.

She laughs then stops when she notices Derek is still staring at her with a face of confusion. “Really? I always thought you did it to get him into our pack, like you did with me” Erica murmurs.

Derek winces. “Erica, I'm-”

“No,” Erica interrupts promptly. “I chose this. How we got here doesn't matter.”

“I still should've gone about it differently,” he says quietly.

Erica grips his hand tightly. “I don't regret a thing,” she enunciates every word clearly. “So don't regret it for me. Anyway, we were talking about you and Scott.”

“What about me and Scott?” Derek questions. “He's still not part of the pack. He's just...helping because he wouldn't listen to reason.”

Erica rolls her eyes. “He cares about people. It's what he does,” she says. “He cares about you too, so of course he wouldn't let you find me and Boyd on your own. He's not going to let you face the alpha pack on your own either.”

“This doesn't involve him,” he states. “He shouldn't have dragged himself into my problems.”

“ _Our_ problems,” Erica tells him. “I know you love him and want him safe-”

“What,” Derek interrupts. “Where the hell would you get that idea, Erica?”

Erica's face softens as she frowns. “Really? You can't see it? It's kind of obvious at this point. I can tell the difference between when you have flirt face to get something and when it's genuine. With Scott, it's genuine.”

Derek stares at her, and Erica smiles, patting his hand with the hand he's not already holding. “He seems really worried about you, Derek. Maybe the feelings are mutual? He hasn't been with Allison all summer, right? That's what I've heard.”

“How do you still keep up with gossip? You've been...” he trails off and shakes his head. “I don't want to know.”

Erica smiles brilliantly. “I have my ways,” she replies coyly. “Scott's not the type to turn someone down meanly. What could it hurt?”

Derek frowns. “We're at war with a pack of alphas that either want us dead or want me to join them. It's not exactly the time for...romance,” he says tersely.

“I think it's the best time,” Erica disagrees. “You and Scott need each other, so why not just be there for each other this way too? It's good to know someone has your back.”

“That's what pack's for,” he answers.

“You know that's not what I mean,” Erica complains before she yawns widely. “Just think about it, okay? And you don't need to hold my hand all night. Isaac and Boyd can take turns.”

Derek reluctantly lets go of her hand with a sigh. “Stop telling your alpha what to do, Erica,” he tells her firmly, but she just smiles before she drifts off.

He sighs as he passes Isaac who's pretending he didn't eavesdrop on the whole conversation. Derek grits his teeth to keep himself from telling his beta to shut up, even though Isaac hadn't said a word. He didn't need to.

* * *

“Scott, just let it go,” Derek says, just trying to get Scott and Stiles to leave his loft.

“Oh, ew,” Stiles interrupts, calling Derek's and Scott's attention to him. “Oh, did I say that out loud?”

Derek narrows his eyes on Stiles. “What is it, Stiles?”

Stiles grins nervously. “You were using your flirt face on Scott,” he states.

Scott stares at Stiles, confusion marring his features. “Have you been talking to Erica?” Derek blurts out then regrets it soon after when Stiles' grin grows. 

“No, I just saw you use that move on one of the deputies at the sheriff's department, remember?” Stiles teases smugly then his face falls. “Wait, I still don't get why you're using it on Scott. Not everyone wants to jump on your dick, man!”

Derek scowls. “Shut up, Stiles,” he says through gritted teeth.

Stepping between them, Scott looks back and forth at Stiles then Derek. “What?” he asks.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Derek has a flirt face; he uses it on his unsuspecting victims to charm them into doing his bidding,” he explains then frowns. “Hey, you never did that with me. You just threaten me. That's just unfair!”

Derek quirks an eyebrow. “Want me to flirt with you, Stiles?”

Quickly, Stiles shakes his head. “Hell no, but your magic, wolfy charm has gotta be better than getting my head smacked against my steering wheel.”

“You deserved that, and you know why,” Derek states unhappily.

“Just stop, the two of you!” Scott exclaims before turning towards Stiles with an apologetic look. “Can you please leave? I need to talk to Derek _without_ you guys riling each other up.”

Stiles huffs. “Fine, but only because I know we came here, so you could chew him out about Isaac,” he states before he turns and leaves.

Scott turns around, and Derek keeps himself from wincing. “That was why I came here,” Scott says. “Why would you hurt him like that, Derek?”

“Go home, Scott,” Derek states evenly.

“Last time you said that, it was because you were trying to protect me from the alpha pack,” Scott says quietly. “Is that what you're doing, Derek? Are you pushing people away to protect them? Is that why you threw that glass at Isaac, because you knew he wouldn't leave unless you _really_ hurt him-”

“Scott,” Derek interrupts, taking a deep breath. “Just go.”

He shakes his head. “No,” Scott replies, taking a step closer to reach out for Derek. “What you did was wrong, and it's going to take Isaac a long time to forgive you, but just stop pushing us all away. Let us help you.”

“You don't understand what you're talking about,” Derek tells him, but he doesn't shy away from Scott's hand on his shoulder.

“That's nothing new,” Scott jokes with a half-smile. “Weren't you the one that told me we're stronger in numbers?”

Derek's resolve wavers. “I don't want to see anymore people around me die,” he admits. “We almost didn't get there in time for Erica.”

“But we did,” Scott says, “and that's what matters. We did that _together_ , not apart. Derek, don't push us away.”

“I have to,” Derek says tiredly. “If I don't have a pack, they can't hurt you.”

Scott's brows furrow. “What do you mean?” he asks, and Derek shakes his head. “Tell me. What happened, Derek?”

With a sigh, Derek leads them over to the couch, dropping down like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. “They want me in their pack,” he explains. “The entrance fee is to kill your pack.”

Swallowing thickly, Scott grips Derek shoulder comfortingly. “You'd never do that,” he says confidently.

Derek leans into that touch, even though he tries not to. “No, but they could force the issue, Scott.”

“And they could force the issue even if you push us all away,” Scott replies. “I'm not letting you face this alone.”

“I knew you'd say that,” Derek murmurs, hanging his head. “That's why I don't want you involved. This is going to get you killed.”

Scott shakes his head. “Maybe, but what's the alternative? You die because you face them alone? Because that's what would happen. And I'm not going to just sit back and let that happen.”

Derek huffs a sad laugh. “You can't save everyone, Scott.”

“I can save you,” Scott says. “And your pack. If we work together, we can keep everyone safe.”

Looking up, Derek's lips twitch, almost into a smile. “I almost believe you when you say it.”

Scott smiles. “Then believe me and let me help you,” he murmurs.

“All right,” Derek finally agrees. “Just, don't get yourself killed.”

“Right back at you,” Scott replies, giving Derek's shoulder another squeeze before moving to pull away.

Derek stops him, putting his hand over Scott's. “I'm serious. If you die, I'll force Peter to do whatever shit he did to come back and bring you back to just smack you for being an idiot.”

Scott laughs. “That's a scary thought. You'll just have to watch my back then.”

“I will,” Derek promises, and Scott smiles for a moment before a curious look washes over his face.

“Hey, what did Stiles mean about the flirt face?” he asks, and Derek groans. “Wait, have you been flirting with me? Which face did he mean?”

Derek hides his face in his hands. “No.”

“That's not an answer,” Scott teases, ducking his head to try and see Derek's eyes through his fingers. “C'mon, I want to know. Oh, is it when you bare all your teeth and do the thing with your eyebrows?”

Taking his face out of his hands, Derek just stares at Scott. “What the hell do you mean bare my teeth- That's a smile!” he exclaims, and Scott starts laughing. “What?”

“Those were so fake, though!” Scott exclaims between laughs. “I think I like your little smiles better. Those other ones are way too smug.”

Derek blinks in confusion. “...you categorize my smiles?” he questions.

Scott's cheeks flush. “It's not my fault some of your smiles look like you wanna eat me alive,” he defends himself, swallowing. “But I guess that one may have meant a different kind of...eat.”

That particular smile curls onto Derek's lips, and he leans in close. “Oh? What kind of _eating_ do you think I wanna be doing, Scott?” he asks, voice low and throaty. 

“You're doing it on purpose now,” Scott says, licking his lips. “To quote Stiles, that's just unfair.”

Derek chuckles. “I'd rather not talk about Stiles right now,” he tells him bluntly. “We have better things we could be using our mouths for.”

Scott snorts and chokes on a laugh when Derek looks a bit offended. “That's such a line,” Scott explains, curling his fingers in Derek's henley when he tries to pull away. “I didn't say it wasn't working.”

Derek rolls his eyes as he leans his head down, and Scott surges up to meet his lips. He melts into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Scott and pulling him into his lap in the process. Scott straddles him with ease, never breaking the kiss. Their mouths open against each other, and Derek slides his tongue against Scott's, pulling a moan from him.

Scott slips a hand into Derek's hair, keeping him close and kissing back fiercely as Derek bites his lower lip. They move against each other, and Derek ends up with pressed into the couch with Scott laying on top of him. Scott breaks the kiss, licking his lips as he breaths harshly with his forehead resting against Derek's.

“Is that what you meant?” Scott asks teasingly.

Derek looks up at Scott with a fond smile. “Something like that,” he replies before wrapping a leg around Scott's, pulling him flush against Derek. 

Scott grins. “Good,” he says, rolling his hips ever so slightly. “I wasn't done either.”

Baring his teeth in a familiar smile, Derek pulls Scott down for another kiss with the intention of keeping Scott here for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
